A doll from Saxon porcelain
by Inelitwus
Summary: A story shows how the song from Kate's childhood changed her life...


_I bet some of you don't know the Polish song for kids, called "A doll from Saxon porcelain" It's a really good song telling abt how fragille life can be. I really love this song, even if it's very sad tho. I put some sentence from it, n wrote short 4 chapters's caskett story. Hope U will like it (: As U know English it's not my first language, so pls do not hate me, kay? If U wanna edith the story, b4 I post, pm me (: Ok, the 1_**st chapter (:**

**-1-**

Life sometimes spoil us, and sometimes gives a decent kick, and only from us should it depend, what will happen, what we will get. In the books, on TV we often have to deal with people like us with similar transitions in life, everyday's problems. We are watching a lot of movies, TV shows in seeking the golden assistance measure in solving a problem troubling what when these people, our favourites ones, fall into a number of problems, run away from happiness, seek solace in the arms of others, rather than show to us that the world is not so bad after all, that everyone in life deserves a second chance? We are losing the faith, we are becoming withdrawn, because this way it is easiest way, we are taking an example from them, thinking that everything for them failed, what is supposed to imitate for us. Right? Nothing could be further from the truth ...  
An example here might be a family, but rather a marriage that despite some adversity, turns in life, ventured, took the right decision, but gained not only happiness, but much more, all through a song from your childhood...

A few years back ...  
It was supposed to be her first day at work after a long absence due to rehabilitation. She was so happy because the job was a thing where she always felt needed, the police station was a place where she was running away from the problems, there were friends and someone else. It was him.

Always with her, for better or for worse. She got used to have him so close, although it wasn't easy at the beginning ot their work. In some time, she found it in it support, soulmate, the friend and the man which changed her life up, turned it upside down. Although she wasn't be able to admit to it, she escaped from love, fought with nascent feeling in her. Why?

She was afraid that he would betray her, that will use and will leave, like other women in his life.

She was so wrong.

Unfortunately for some time this anxiety replaced the heart, the common sense told that it wasn't worth to become involved, to cross the line. It is better to have such a friend than someone in a few moments. For her friendship was more important than the desire ...

He was also afraid. But from other reasons. He thought that he wasn't good enough for her, that she is deserving somebody better and with each new partner that she comforted him, that he is right. The fate played with them, like the wind with a have passed each other every day. However this shooting changed everything. He revealed to her his feeling. He told her what he felt.

He dared even she she wasn't ready for it, he didn't give was with her and she slowly saw how much has changed from the 1st day she met him.

They didn't expect that the fate will bringing them closer to themselves, although it won't be easily, but true love always wins, right?

Kate arrived at the precinct, where the small supriced was prepared for her. Something small, because they were at work and it wasn't a good place to celebrate her come back, as well as the new captain, would not allow them to do so.

After a few moments she was called to the captain's office.

She felt that right now something bad would happen. And she was right...

The new person in the team has proved to her be very unfriendly. Such was the conversation. Kate has been assessed in advance and brought her to the fact that it was not satisfied for her at all. Requests did not help, and even threats. The captain took the decision, but had to surrender one thing, for some time when she will find some reason to kick out the writer, which was as easy as she thought.

Castle could help in the case, but with one the condition. He would not take a aprt of their accion.

He can offer them advice, but nothing more. So much Kate has managed. Nothing more.

She was angry, but so happy at the same time. The new captain could deny them all the contact, and Kate would not have survived it, so she agreed.

Days went very slowly. Another cases were solved. Castle stayed on the sidelines. They have met rarely. They talked on the phone from time to time, however even once they mentioned about the shooting and about what Rick said then. This does not mean that they both did not think about it, because they did a lot, but it was not even a chance to taled about openly. They both were so affraid.

Rick finished "Heat rise", Kate still worked, in the meantime was searching the sniper. However without any success.

One day she got a letter:

_"Detective, it is not the end. _**Keep an eye on the ones you love. THEIR DAYS ARE COUNTED! Say goodbye to them"**

She froze for a moment. Without hesitation, she took the phone.

Dad was the first person about which she thought at the moment. She called him. Unfortunately he didn't pick up. She began to worry. A lot. He always picks up the phone. Always.

She didn't have time to loose. It was one thing she wanted, she needed to do. Go and see what's happening with Jim.

Few seconds later, by her desk few people showed.

"What happened?: Beckett asked.  
"Kate" Lanie whispered.  
Their faces said more than words.

"For _God's sake" __shouted__. "W_ill you tell me, what happened, whether I am supposed to guess?" slowly she was losing patience.

"You can talk in my office" the captain interjected.

"I wanna here it here" Kate said. "And now" added.

"Kate come with me" Javier almost begged her.

After a while they both sat in the designated area. She got an information, which almost killed her.

"A few minutes ago we have been called to the body"said Javier.  
"And?" Kate asked.

They didn't know how they supposed to behave now. What and how to tell her this sad news.

It all happened so recently, they could not even call her because she was busy talking with a new captain.

"You should sit" Lanie asked.

"No, thanks" she replied.

After a while, one person decided to tell what's going on.

"Beckett, your dad had an accident"said Kevin. "Someone hit him at crosswork and ran away"-he explained. "He died on the spot" added.

"It can't be true" Kate whispered.

"I'm very sorry sweetie" Laniesaid putting the hand on the detective's shoulder.

Kate did not realize what she has just heard. She sat.  
"What?" asked, not understanding the words. "Could you repeat that?" asked after a while.

"Honey" Lanie whispered after a moment, wanting to hug me, but she was snatched from her grasp  
"This is not true, it can not be true Lanie!" Katecreamed, trying to keep the "cold blood" calmness.

"Where is the body?" she asked. "Why didn't you called me on the spot?" she asked.

"The body is in the morgue"Lanie said.

"We tried to call you, but you had turned off the phone"Javier explained.

"The battery felt down" she whispered looking at the phone.

"Sweetie" Lanie whispered.

Kate was a strong person. Even now when it slowly reached her, what happened, she dropped no tear, although something tore it from the centre. She was helpless...

"This can not be true"sshe shouted and turned to get away.  
However, at the same time Castle showed. She felt into his strong arms. He came as soon as he could. He hold her very tight. After a moment...

"Let me go," she snorted and then raised her voice and shouted "Do you hear me, let me go." she begged.

"No Kate, I will not let you go nowhere" he said holding her tightly in his arms."Nowhere" whispered kissing her hair. "Calm down baby, calm down"whispered.

"Castle"she said, and now snuggled into him harder giving the discount to emotions which gathered in her. "Rick, my dad..." she whispered. "He is gone" added.

"Calm down Kate," he said, grabbing her face in his hands. "We will find the one who did this to him, I swear. Do you believe me?" he asked.

Now she burst into tears as a little girl.

"I believe you Castle"she said, looking at his eyes misty with tears. "Let's go" she said pulling out of his grasp.

This is not a good idea - he whispered.  
"Castle, either you're with me or I'll go alone," she said as she ran to the elevator.

"Kate" Lanie shouted.

"I will take care of her" he said and ran behind detective who waited for him.

"Kate, we will find the murderer of your dad"he said.

"I know" she replied.

After a moment both left the police station...


End file.
